


Resurrection

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a piece of literary therapy I wrote this morning.  Inspired by a conversation with my friend, <strong><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/KundryAthalia/pseuds/Aisha%20Tsufurujin">Aisha Tsufurujin.</a></strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/24827812987/in/album-72157684147830980/)

Blue-sky halo, a swallow’s graceful dive.  
Dipping, swooping; I watch ... I wish ... I envy its liberty;  
Free from the web of humanity that binds in its falsehoods.

Faith destroyed by those who constantly take,  
Sucking on souls to nourish brittle bones.  
Hollow promises, echoing throughout, puncturing my dreams,

Choking on the noxious fumes of lies and deception,  
Searching for answers in yesterday's memories.  
Left wanting and alone, my questions unanswered.

Broken, abandoned, crushed by others’ selfish needs.  
I claw my way back, fingers bloodied, stained with desperate determination.  
Finding my wings, I take flight and reclaim my freedom from the pain.  



End file.
